


Website of Iniquity

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Jason shows Reader something interesting he found online.





	Website of Iniquity

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Thank you to everyone who left kudos! Feel free to comment- even with criticism! I welcome any opportunity I can get to improve my writing.

Jason Todd: hey what’re you doin

Me: nothing, why?

Jason Todd: come to my room i wanna show you something

Me: coming

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and I was just lying around on my bed watching videos when Jason texted me, even though he was just next door. Everyone else had plans for their Sundays. Alfred was out buying groceries, Dick had a date, Tim was reinstalling his newly designed security protocol, and Bruce was… being Bruce. Probably down in the Cave working over cases, or designing a new Batmobile, or upgrading his suit- the list could go on. 

I usually would laze around at home or go to a park or a mall on my free days. Jason sometimes accompanied me, but most of the time he would be in the kitchen shadowing Alfred while he cooked to try to steal bites. 

I got up from the bed and head to his room. I knocked on the door. 

“It’s unlocked,” I heard a muffled voice say.

I pushed it open and entered his tidy room. Jason was there lying on the bed with pillows propping up his back and a laptop on his lap. He was wearing a grey loose muscle tee and dark red boxers, hair sticking up at the back of his head from lying down. When he looked up at me, he wore a huge grin, and then put his laptop on the bed and sat crossed legged. 

“Oh, you’d love what I’m about to show you,” he said excitedly, patting to the gap in between his legs for me to sit. 

I rolled my eyes as I took my position on the bed, practically sitting on his lap, my back to his front. He leaned forward to position the laptop directly in front of me, engulfing my body in his huge frame. The laptop showed the Google search bar. 

“Ok, before I show it to you, I want you to like, not freak out, alright?” he anxiously told me. 

“Why would I freak out? What is it?” I asked, now extremely curious. 

“Just bear with me. I have two videos to show you that I think you’ll find hilarious,” he stated and then closed the blank window to reveal another behind it.

“Jason, what the fuck?” I exclaimed.

The window was opened on Pornhub! It showed a paused video of an actor wearing nothing but a Red Hood helmet kneeling over what looks like a poorly dressed female Robin who was lying down. The title was ‘Robin gets a passionate fucking from Red Hood’.

“Wait, wait just watch!” he chuckled. “It’s just porn anyway, come on. It’s funny.”

“It’s not just porn if I’m watching it with my brother,” I added. “And it’d be my first time too, so I don’t know what to expect.”

“You’ve never seen porn?” his eyes widened in shocked. 

I nodded. It’s not like I was completely innocent, I masturbated regularly and I read my fair share of smut and listened to erotic audios, I just never cared to explore into porn.

His shocked expression slowly turned into a cheeky smirk. “Then you definitely need to watch this,” he said.

“Did you just ignore the fact where I said it’d be weird to watch it with my brother? Send me a link or something and I’ll go watch it in my own room,” I suggested.

“Oh come on baby sis, Tim and I do this shit all the time, it’s no big deal,” he rolled his eyes.

“Tim and you watch porn together?” I raised an eyebrow. “The both of you have secret jerk off sessions or something?”

“I did not say that we jerk off together,” he cringed. “But we do show each other clips sometimes. Maybe a few seconds of a video and then have discussions.”

“What are you two, porn critics?” I sniggered. 

“Something like that,” he grinned. “It’s normal for guys.”

I sighed. It’s not that I wasn’t comfortable with Jason. In fact, I felt most comfortable with him. It was hard to think of him as my brother from time to time, especially since we weren’t actually blood related. I had to admit that I might have developed a small crush on him and would have fantasies of him in my own head. He was good-looking, leaked of sex appeal, and was caring and loving and kind. Not to mention I was a hormonal young adult who had her own needs as well.

But even if those fantasies remained in my head, it was definitely not normal for a brother and his younger sister to watch porn together, even if they were adopted siblings. And there was that dilemma I found myself thinking about again. Why would I want to submit to the societal concept of what was normal and what wasn’t? If we aren’t actually siblings, why would a relationship like such be frowned upon? Is the reason why I’m hesitating to watch it with him is because I’ve had the same exact fantasy in my head? Was I afraid that I’d be turned on and he would notice and be disgusted by me? Did I fear rejection?

I stopped myself from overthinking too far. 

“Okay,” I conceded. 

He let out a loud ‘Yeah!’ and handed me one earphone before he pressed play. The video continued where Jason paused it at, where the male actor was slowly sliding his penis into the woman’s vagina, who was lying on a bed with maroon sheets. Her face scrunched up in pleasure and she let out an obviously forced moan. 

“She doesn’t look a thing like me. And is that supposed to be my uniform? If porn is such a large industry why can’t they invest in better props and costumes?” I grimaced. She was wearing a flimsy Robin uniform made out of cheap, sheer material. The colors were too vibrant, and it didn’t fit her well. 

“That’s the best part!” Jason said excitedly. “That’s what makes it funny.” 

The male actor was now slowly sliding his dick in and out of her pussy as she moaned more. I guessed that this was supposed to be a romantic setting since he was being so gentle, but I just couldn’t get rid of my disgust at the sorry excuse of a Robin before me.

“She’s a disgrace to the Robin legacy,” I groaned.

“I agree. The actors are shit. I’m so much bigger than he is,” he smirked. 

I frowned at what he said before realising what he actually meant. When I did, I felt my cheeks getting heated up and my heart beating faster. For the first time since I entered the room, I was suddenly hyper aware of my sitting position against the man behind me. Especially where my ass would be rubbing against if I scooched a little further back, and how I never noticed that he had rested his left hand on my hips, pinky finger playing with the band of my shorts.

“Here, maybe you’d like the second one better,” he guessed and then changed the video to ‘Robin gets a hard fuck in her tight pussy by Red Hood’s big dick’. 

The woman actor in this one was wearing a Robin costume that definitely looked better than the previous one. It fit her better and actually resembled the real thing, only it was much more revealing- her breasts were spilling out because what was actually a kevlar top, was practically a corset. Not to mention that her tights were thin enough to tear. In fact, it actually was torn at the crotch and butt area which exposed her essentials. She had the same hair as Robin, and more or less the same physique. The male actor wasn’t fully naked either. He had Red Hood’s leather jacket on over his shirtless body and was wearing cargo pants complete with thigh holsters, and of course had a nicely made replica of the red helmet. She had a domino mask on.

The couple were on a rooftop, and he was pushing her front against the stair exit door. He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other was fingering her front while she jutted out her ass to grind on his still covered hard on. After a few seconds he took his hands away to take out his penis so he could enter her from behind. The camera shot was now a close up on his large cock that he was rubbing against her folds.

“Yup, that seems about right,” I heard Jason say from behind me. 

“This looks more high budget,” I squeaked, aware of the connotation behind his statement, and also aware of the sensation that was building at my core. Was he implying that his cock was just as big as the actors’? If so, I craved it. I craved feeling him inside with every core of my being.

“Why are you still thinking about finance? Enjoy the video, appreciate the effort they took to showcase the two of us fucking,” he interrupted my dirty thoughts. I was far from just thinking about finance. If only he knew. 

“Uhm, no Jason. They’re showing Red Hood and Robin fucking. Red Hood and Robin are not siblings,” I explained to hide my arousal.

“Neither are the two of us, sweetheart,” he whispered in my ear, warm breath tickling me.

My breath hitched at the sensation, and I looked straight at the computer to try to avoid him seeing my dilated eyes and blushing cheeks, inevitably focusing on the video which I instantly regret.

He was now fucking her violently. I could see her beautiful ass ripple every time he pummelled into her. She was now moaning, but it didn’t seem forced and overdone like the previous actress. Her sounds were breathy and it stuttered with every force that came from ‘Red Hood’. It seemed like she was genuinely enjoying it. 

He pulled her hair back roughly while he fucked her, and suddenly stopped and pull himself out only to spin her around, wrap his hand around her neck, and continued to thrust himself in her again.

I whimpered softly. 

“What was that sound you made, doll?” Jason chuckled lightly in my ear. 

“What sound?” I asked with a shaky voice.

“The sound that made it seem like you’re actually enjoying this,” he drawled. I felt him draw light circles on my exposed skin above my waistband with his thumb while his pinky was still playing with the edges of the band. “You like it rough, huh? I should have known,” he teased. 

“Shut up, I don’t,” I lied, squirming in his lap until I accidentally brushed against his front. 

He sucked in a breath. 

“Please don’t move,” he told me sternly. “Just watch.”

He rested his head on my shoulder, burying his nose and lips in the crook of my neck while we watched the video, his breathing as loud and heavy as mine was. Both of his hands were gripping my hips tightly now, subconsciously or not, I never found out. 

The shot changed again, now Robin was void of clothing except for her domino mask and she was on all fours while Red Hood fucked her. The camera angle made it seem like it was Red Hood’s point of view.

I cleared my throat at the same time Jason muffled his groan into my neck, his grip on me even tighter. I hadn’t realised that my butt was now against his crotch until I felt something hard poke into it. 

“Jay-Jason,” I gasped. “You’re- you”

“I know, okay?” he groaned, ripping off his earphone before taking his head from my shoulders and leaning back on his pillows now while his hands stayed where they were. I paused the video and turned around to see that he had his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed like he was concentrating while taking deep breaths. 

“What, you didn’t expect to get hard while watching porn?” I smirked. 

“You’re the one making me hard, sugar,” he replied, eyes still closed. 

“What?” my eyebrows shot up. “How?” 

He took a deep breath, and then said “If it wasn’t Robin he was fucking then maybe I wouldn’t imagine you in place of the porn star.” 

“You were thinking of me while watching?” I asked, bewildered. 

He just kept quiet, refusing to answer me. I was beyond surprised. He thought of me the same way I’ve been thinking of him. It gave me a burst of new confidence, so I decided to act boldly. I gently pushed my ass back on his dick. 

He sat up and looked at me, eyes opened wide. I brushed myself against him again. He grunted and used his grip on me to push my body back against his tightly and buried his face in my neck again, grinding his hard on against my back. 

“What are you doing, princess?” he breathed. 

“What do you want me to do, Jay?” I whispered back.

“This is a bad idea,” he tried to convince himself. “Stop before I can’t hold back anymore.”

“I don’t want you to hold back,” I reassured him.

I felt his body stiffen. “Are you sure?” he cautioned. 

“Yes,” I stated. 

“Then can I touch you, baby?” he asked for my permission. 

“Please,” I begged. 

His fingers snaked from my hips and dipped below my shorts to cup my aching center. 

“I can feel your juices through your panties,” he hummed as he circled my clit through the fabric. “You must have really enjoyed that last video.”

“Was thinking of you too, you know,” I gasped at the sensation. “When you said your cock was bigger than the first guys’. And that it was as big as the second ones’.” 

“You got wet thinking of how big my cock is?” 

“No, I got wet thinking of your big cock fucking me while you choked me,” I moaned. 

“Fuck,” he cursed and grinded onto me even harder and used his other hand to squeeze my breast. “So you do like it rough. Liar.”

“What do you think goes through my head whenever you shove me against the wall or floor when we train?” I confessed, spreading my legs wider so he could move his fingers in between them easier.

“You dirty little minx,” he laughed. “Those were for self-defense, not free jerk off material.”

“I still did right after,” I admitted. 

“Hmm, well I lied earlier,” he said as he pushed aside my panties and ran his fingers up and down my folds. “I always think of you when I watch anything.”

I gasped when he slid one finger in me. 

“I can watch any porn featuring anyone, and I’ll always end up coming to the thought of fucking you,” he stated. “Play the video.”

I used my toe and pressed the space button to play it and then tried to jerk out the earphones from the jack. I had to expertly use my feet to lower the volume. 

We continued to watch the video while Jason pumped his finger into me, now adding a second. I tried my best to muffle my moans as I felt him massaging my inner walls, pressing on spots that left me breathless. I shuffled out of my shorts and underwear to allow him better movement and planted my feet down on the bed.

The couple on screen were still in the same position as before, only he was much faster now. I moaned out loud due to the visual stimulation as well as the pleasure rising up within my belly. 

“Fuck me like that, Jason. Please?” I begged. 

He took his fingers out of me and turned my head to face him. He looked deep in my eyes before kissing me intensely, nipping on my bottom lip and slowly pushing his tongue to dance against mine. He broke the kiss and said “Get on all fours, baby.”

I got up to get on my hands and knees, jutting out my ass to him just like the pornstar did. I looked backwards me to watch him get in a kneeling position behind me, but he raised an eyebrow when he caught me looking. 

“Eyes on the screen, baby girl. I want it to be a surprise,” he smirked. 

I obeyed and tried to concentrate on the porn but I felt sudden hands caressing my ass cheeks, and then an unexpected sting as he smacked my ass. I gasped in surprise. 

“Your ass is magnificent, fuck,” he rasped. 

I felt something slide up and down my pussy lips and I bit my lip in anticipation. I felt my hole stretch when Jason slowly put himself inside me, and I expected it to disappear after a while, but it kept on stretching that I whimpered at the slight burn. He stopped pushing in for a moment to allow me to adjust to his size. 

I nodded once I was ready, and he pushed the remaining of himself in. I choked at the feeling once he bottomed out. He was big, bigger than anything I was used to, and oh, it felt amazing. 

“Mmm, your pussy feels so good,” I hear him say from behind me.

“Move,” I grunted. 

He slid his cock out of me, and then pushed it back in slowly, and repeated the motions until I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed more. 

“Goddammit, Jason. Fuck me like you mean it,” I provoked him. 

He growled in response. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back, and his hips started snapping against mine, fucking me so hard whilst using my hair as leverage. 

The burn against my scalp heightened the pleasure I felt when he pummeled into me like a desperate, depraved man. My arms felt too weak to support myself so I dropped my head down and buried it in the bed, sobbing in pleasure as he did his way with me.

“Is this good enough for you, baby? You fucking like that?” he panted over the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the bed springs softly creaking. 

“Jason,” I moaned wantonly just like the porn star on screen. 

He pulled my hair backwards even more, forcing me to bring my torso up so that I was kneeling while he was pumping into me. He covered my mouth with one hand to muffle my moans. 

“Shh,” he hushed me. “We don’t want Bruce to find out I’m fucking his precious little princess.” 

I had tears streaming down my face, heat at my core building and building, holding back screams. 

“Fuck, you’re getting close aren’t you?” he panted and when I thought this was the maximum pleasure he was giving to me, he pummelled into me harder and faster than before. His strength was inhumane, his dick was hitting the right places. 

And I came, my walls clenching and unclenching hard around him, trembling at the pure, raw ecstasy. I was whimpering and sobbing at the end of my high.

He grunted, and I could tell that he was trying very hard not to be too loud. He thrusted into me once, twice, and then pulled out, cum spurting on my lower back and dripping down in between my ass cheeks. 

He let out a long sigh and then hugged me from behind, both of us still kneeling on the bed. I leaned my head back to rest it against his shoulder and inhaled his scent, sweat and sex and leather and a musky cologne. 

“No one can know about this,” I whispered. 

He hesitated before replying. “Do you regret it?”

“I just had the best orgasm of my life, why would I?”

“That’s what you implied,” he said softly. 

“No one can know about this because while we’re not technically related,” I explained, “We’re legally siblings.”

“Hmm, is that really how it works?” 

“Also, Bruce will beat you to a pulp and Dick will try his best to lock you away,” I added. 

“Good point,” he agreed.

“But this isn’t the first and last time, right?” I worried. 

“No way in hell am I going to let anyone touch that beautiful body of yours, sweetheart. You’re mine from now on,” he stroked my cheek. “If you’d let me be yours?”

“I’d like that, Jason,” I grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss.


End file.
